


Off the Sidelines

by RemyMartinXO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cis Female Character, F/M, One Night Stands, Trans Male Character, flirtation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyMartinXO/pseuds/RemyMartinXO
Summary: A few beers after a long week, that was Jace's intention when he stopped at his favorite bar on his way home. Ellen was about to change his plans. Big time.
Relationships: Original Trans Male Character/Original Cis-Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Not a Spectator Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace gets pulled off the sideline and into the game.

Jace took a sip of his second beer and tried to watch the game playing silently on the big screen behind the bar. He found it hard to concentrate, however, because there was a more interesting game in progress three stools down.

She was pretty. Not drop dead gorgeous but homegrown-lovely with pale skin and long light-brown hair. Her dress was short but not slutty, revealing a stretch of tapered legs with enough plump of ass and thigh to make things interesting. The sleeveless shirt of her dress was tight, the top three buttons undone. Her small breasts swelled the opened top of the bodice nicely without threatening to fall out of it. 

He wasn’t the only one who’d noticed her. Not that he was keeping track or anything, but she’d averaged a hit every ten minutes, so far. Watching her rebuff the guys coming on to her had become more entertaining than his team’s antics.

This latest one wore a suit and an _American Psycho_ smirk. More stubborn than the last two men who’d tried, suit guy’s smug aggression made Jace uncomfortable. She, on the other hand, appeared completely unflustered by it.

“Look, I already told you nicely I wasn’t interested. So I suggest you go find someone else to proposition before I pull out the taser in my purse and make you piss that nice suit of yours in front of all these people.”

That got through. Suit guy picked up his drink and moved on, the mandatory ego-salving “bitch” thrown out under his breath as he stalked off. Nonplussed, his would-be prize picked up her phone to resume whatever she’d been scrolling through before he interrupted her. 

Jace turned back to the game, grinning into his beer as he took his next swallow.

“Enjoying the show?”

He was startled to look over and see she’d moved down the bar and settled on the stool next to him.

He nodded at the TV. “My team's down seven."

She gave him a quick once over and pursed her lips. The color she’d chosen for them was natural like the rest of her look. It suited her well. 

“I was talking about the one that just ended.

"I've seen you watching me. You looked as annoyed as I felt at that last jerk. You could have come to my ‘rescue’, why didn’t you?”

Jace wasn’t sure if it was being caught in his gawking, her ability to read him, or her direct approach that most threw him off balance. Or maybe it was the piercing blueness of her eyes.

“These days some women don’t want to be rescued. They find a guy’s ‘white knight’ act demeans their autonomy. Plus, it seemed pretty clear you had a handle on things.”

His honest answer seemed to please her. She swirled the swizzle stick in her girly drink and arched a manicured brow at him. 

“So when were you going to make your move?”

It was a bit of a trick but Jace managed to turn his choke into a chuckle. “What? And join the fate of the foolhardy? I just came here tonight to enjoy a few beers after a long week.”

She had an enticing unconscious pout. Long lashes fluttered for a moment then she stared right at him.

“Mmmm… Well, I came here looking to get fucked.”

This time he did choke. 

“You’ve had ample opportunity, from what I’ve observed," he offered once he had his breath back.

“Yes,” she sighed around the rim of the glass. “If I wanted to fuck an asshole or an idiot.”

This set him laughing. “Well maybe you’re just in the wrong place.”

She set her drink down and locked her unsettling blue gaze with his. “Am I?”

He shrugged. “Time will tell, I guess. If you want to hang around a little longer and find out.”

Her smile was beautiful.

He held out his hand. “I’m Jace.”

The curl of her lips snuck a little higher on one side in a fucking sexy smirk.

“Ellen.”

* * *

Ellen had noticed him watching her. 

Actually, she’d noticed him earlier, that’s why she’d picked the seat she’d taken at the bar.

Though he was a little on the shorter side for her taste, maybe 5’10’ or so. Overall, she liked the look of him. A few years older than her. Shaved head, thick, thick neatly trimmed stubble. Nicely muscled, wearing jeans and an open gray plaid over shirt with a crisp black tee under it. Stretched out from under a rolled sleeve his left forearm was wrapped in a complex sheath of black and gray Celtic knot-work.

She kept waiting for him to pick up his drink and sidle down to her and was annoyed when he didn’t. The way his eyes kept tracking her he was obviously into her. Finally, weary of fending off less interesting prospects waiting for him, she took matters into her own hands.

Ice broken, names exchanged she soon decided Jace was just shy. In a sexy sort of way. Not insecure at all, just... _cautious_ , might fit best. 

The way his dark brown eyes drunk her in, however, not leering but appreciative and with just a trace of hunger, gave a pleasurable buzz to her pussy. He was surprisingly nice too despite his rugged appearance. Asked her questions, left space for her answers, and really seemed to listen. His smile was quick and so was his wit. 

When she finished her drink, he asked to buy her another. They drifted to the back of the bar to the pool tables. 

Conversation flew around the game and rapport grew despite their differences. He worked construction, she was a web designer. She loved modern indie and 90s grunge while he favored country and 50s music. He lived for sports and reality competition shows and was an American Ninja Warriors junkie. She devoured crime dramas and sci-fi/fantasy. And yet, there was something comfortable in the way they clashed. 

Not to mention he remained a good sport even after she beat him. Twice.

“So?” She asked after her last shot.

Jace arched a brow at her question. “You want to go another round?”

“Yes. But not here.” Ellen pulled out her most suggestive smile.

The smile he offered back was far tighter. “Look…”

Her heart sank. 

“Please don’t tell me now you’re married, gay, or you’ve recently made a vow of celibacy.”

Jace looked stunned for a second before he shook his head.

“No, STDs holding you back?”

“Nope. Clean as a whistle. But, man, Ellen, you sure don’t pull a punch with your questions.”

She underscored his point by responding, “So, what? You’ve decided you don’t want to fuck me?”

He took her pool cue from her carefully, as if she might decide to whack him with it and hung it up.

“No, that’s definitely not it. Nothing more I’d like than to spend the rest of tonight worshiping you.”

It was an odd turn of phrase but she found it, and the sincerity it was uttered with, sent heat curling tight into her low belly.

“But?”

Jace sat back against the edge of the pool table regarding her. 

“Ever been with a trans guy?”

Now it was her turn for arched brows. Out of all the possible answers, this was not one she’d been expecting. It left her a little unmoored.

“So you are?...”

He nodded. His eyes were intense, measuring her reaction.

“No offense… but I would have never known…”

“Well, given where I locate myself on the trans spectrum, that’s kind of the point.” He laughed just a little uneasily, “But it would have been pretty obvious eventually.”

“I uh…” She was still at a bit of a loss, her mind reeling.

“Look, I get it,” Jace offered with a shrug of his shoulders. “It can be a little dislocating. And, if you want to part ways here, I totally understand. Just know I had a really great evening with you.”

She could tell by his expression he expected her to reject him. And, truth be told, some of the warmth she'd been feeling had left in a rush at his confession.

But not all of it.

Her cheeks flushed wondering what all his parts were and how she'd react to them. She'd never been with anyone sexually who had anatomy resembling her own. Not even at her most "experimental" phase in college.

"So what would that look like? If we got together?"

Jace offered a smile and another shrug. "Probably not too different, all in all, from what you're used to, really. I'd make you feel good, fuck you senseless…Make you cum as much as you can handle."

His words weren't said in any way that was cocky, just matter of fact.

Getting fucked senseless she knew a thing or two about. But the specific offer of making her feel good and constant cumming… Ellen was loath to admit maybe wasn’t really what she was used to as much as it should have been. She wondered if he was as skilled as he indicated.

"Look, I tell you what… You decide you want to take this ol' boy for a spin and if it doesn't feel right, I'll respect that and we'll stop. At any time. Easy as that. And no hard feelings."

She'd heard similar things from men before but the way Jace said it she might have actually believed it. Her eyes swept over him once more. He didn't look tense or over-eager, just comfortable and curious.

She decided she was curious too, about this guy she'd just passed a really enjoyable evening with. So...

“Okay. I’m up for it.” She gave him a smile. “If you are.”

Jace’s expression was one of pleasant surprise. He offered her his arm. “You’re going to soon find out, for a guy like me, that’s never an issue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	2. Checking the Playbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from the bar the rules of play are established.

After his two beers Jace switched to Coke. Ellen did the same following her second cocktail. So he was confident she was in charge of her decisions and also that by the time they left the bar they were both in good shape to drive. 

They exchanged numbers and he programmed his address into her phone in case she lost him before climbing into his truck.

He drove, conscious of her following, but traffic was sparse and she kept up easily, all the lights, for once, working in their favor. It was about a fifteen minute trip to the quiet neighborhood he lived in. All the way there he kept checking the rear-view mirror, sure she’d lose her nerve and turn off at some point.

She didn’t.

“Nice house.” Ellen said emerging from her car, stepping out onto the newly paved driveway.

“Thanks. I like it.” 

“Lived here long?”

“About eight months. I was at my last place for five years but I needed a fresh start.” 

Once inside Jace kicked out of his boots and she slipped off her short heels. Flat-footed she still had about an inch on him, not that he minded. It wasn’t going to make a whit of difference once they were horizontal.

Thankfully, the house was clean. He was pretty fastidious by nature but he had a few small home improvement projects going on that sometimes led to clutter.

Stepping into the front room Ellen tipped her head and shot him a questioning look at the two large dog beds in his quiet house.

“My ex has the boys for the weekend.” Jace laughed, “I miss them but it’ll be nice not to have them scratching down the bedroom door.

“Do you have pets?”

“Mmmm… My apartment-mate said she’d look out for my pup. She has a cat too. They get along pretty well together.

Ellen ran her hand over the arm of a heavy oak rocker. “I like your furniture.”

Jace smiled, not a little proud of the pieces he’d collected over the years. “I like handmade. Where you can really see the craftsperson’s touch in the piece. None of that Ikea bullshit.” 

She grinned at this.

“Want something more to drink?”

When she declined he offered her a seat on his comfortably worn leather sofa. Ellen looked surprised.

“I thought we'd be headed to the bedroom?” Still she sat down. He joined her. He patted the cushion and she caught the hint and swung her legs up. Setting her feet on his thigh gave Jace a flash of white panties that made him ache.

“Like your feet rubbed?”

Her eyes lit up at that. It was a good look on her. 

“Rubbed. 

“Tickle me and you’re likely to get kicked,” she warned.

“Noted.” He took a foot and pulled her down closer a bit with it. His strong fingers began to massage, firm but cautious, seeking the right balance of pressure. He grinned when Ellen muttered an exultant, “Oh, sweet saints…”

Jace watched her enjoy the massage a minute before saying,“Uh, before we jump into anything further, start exploring, do you mind if we set some parameters?”

He could tell by her expression she hadn’t anticipated the question. Thankfully, she didn’t seem put off by it, more curious.

“Like what?”

“Well, you could maybe start out by telling me how you like to be kissed?” His fingers pressed into the tight arch of her foot and she moaned.

"We can go on from there, if you’re comfortable.”

“Do you do this with every woman you bring home?”

Jace laughed. “You make me sound a lot more popular than I am. But, yeah, I do. It’s important to me. Hope you’re okay with that.”

“Ummm… Weird, but okay. After all, tonight’s all about being open to new experiences, I guess. So…” It was the first flash of nervousness she’d shown all evening.

“Kissing, huh? Well... soft to start. I like my bottom lip nipped at.” 

She brushed a finger over it as if to illustrate and Jace wondered if she had any idea just how sexy that simple action was. 

“I like French kissing too. But not having a tongue shoved down my throat. A hand along my jaw, but not choking.” She paused looking thoughtful. “Sometimes I like taking the lead but I don’t enjoy having to fight for it.”

“Where else do you like being kissed?”

His hands pulled down to the ball of her foot. As he massaged here Ellen’s eyes fluttered closed and she recited.

“My ears, my neck, fingers, belly, tits, inner thighs, ass” Her breath hitched. “My cunt.”

“Is that what you’d like me to call it? Your cunt?”

She slitted her eyes and gazed at him through lowered lids. There was a peek of teeth as she worried one side of her full bottom lip. Then she let her knees fall apart. It pushed her short skirt further up her thighs and Jace was graced with another flash of white lace between them. 

Only this time the crotch of her panties were split by a darkened line of her dampness.

“Yes.”

* * *

It was the strangest hook-up Ellen had ever experienced but she had to admit, Jace’s skillful massage and his pre-emptive sexual twenty-questions game proved to be quite the turn on. 

He was thorough, asking her: Where and how did she like to be touched? Was there any place off limits? Did she like dirty talk? (Yes, she did.) What words made her hot and which made her cold? Did she like spanking? (Only if she was the one delivering the blows.) What were her favorite sexual positions?

She’d never had this sort of conversation with any of her previous sexual partners in their beginnings. Most often it was fumble along as they fucked. This... It was both hot and unnerving, this kind of honesty. 

Jace rewarded each new level of his questions’ intimacy by moving his oh-so-talented hands and massaging slightly higher. By the time he reached the apparent end of their “interview,” her thighs were draped over his. 

Her skirt was hiked up to her hips and his strong fingers were kneading her ass in a way that was magic. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so wet. If Jace wasn’t careful he was going to end up with slick-stained leather soon.

“No more questions,” she said, squirming in his hands, ready to move on. Tongue, fingers, whatever, she needed something in her pussy soon.

“No more questions,” he agreed leaning in to seal the agreement with a kiss. 

As far as first kisses went, it was close to perfect. Clearly an excellent student, Jace had taken all her notes to heart.

He took her lips, soft, his teasing. Waited for her to open and make the first flirtation of tongue. One hand left her ass to cup her jaw even as she dominated his mouth. The rub of his thumb behind her ear sent a zing to her clit. Eventually she let him take the lead but their kisses remained languid and sweetly sucking.

When he broke their kiss and pulled away he had a great warm grin on his face and a charming brightness to his lips. 

“You’re fantastic.”

The pleased wonder in his voice made her belly flip.

“Ready to go further? And remember what I said before, I meant it. We can stop any time you want.”

Now it was Ellen’s turn to take his stubbled jaw between her hands. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. 

“Shut up about stopping and take me to your bedroom,” she murmured into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
